Remember You
by MNZTR.012
Summary: " I knew you as a happy-go-lucky girl, wherever you went, you always had a smile on your face. You loved things that were pink and fluffy like any other little girls. And now, you're a star wars fan? said Izaya. What? I replied. Izaya x OC and Shizuo x OC.


Remember You

Hey guys, this is MNZTR.012, this is actually my first fanfic so I hope you guys like it, and you know, make reviews and stuff. XD

Pairing: Izaya x OC, Shizuo x OX

Rino's POV

Raira Academy... The school where rebels are made and where trouble happens. It's the place where the students of today, become the criminals of tomorrow. At least that's what they say...

My name is Aizawa Rino, I'm 16 years old, I live in Ikebukuro and yes..I'm a student from Raira Academy. They say that Raira Academy is a school full of scum, and all it creates is just chaos. But for me, I believe differently. You see, Raira Academy isn't as bad as people would see it, in ways. But then, it does have it's... somehow I call it... _evilness, _lurking around the hallways of the school.

Anyway, today is Monday ( the day I truly despise ) and the first subject I have for the day is Math, but first I gotta find Aira... my best friend, and probably the only friend I have in Raira Academy. It's really not easy finding Aira because most of the girls here are black-haired, and I have orange for a hair color (I know, it totally sucks)... But luckily, she appeared right infront of me, right now... There she was, her slim figure, black hair tied in a _not-so fixed_ bun with pieces of hair falling from it, and wearing her black-colored spectacles. I too, wear the same glasses as she does. You see, we are what most of the popular people call, nerds... yep, the spectacles-wearing, star wars fans, gamer girls type of nerds. At least that's what we really are. But the other students think of us differently as the homework-addics, bookworms, spectacles-wearing and bucked teeth. How cruel! How can they think of us as that type without even getting to know us. But then again, I couldn't complain. Aira's the only person I get along with, I guess. Every morning, I hear her daily greetings like "_Ohayo Rino-chan_!" , and yeah, I reply too, and then she proceeds to tell me about the latest news or updates or anything interesting about the latest video games. Well, of course I'm interested by it, because I have a thing for video games. This daily morning routine went on and on until the time where there was a new game called Amnesia: The Dark Descent, it's a horror video game, and yeah, I do have a thing for horror too, Aira does too. She went on and on for weeks about it, telling me stuff like " _It's the game of the freaking century!"_ And yet, that's what she always says to every game she plays. But who could blame her, she's a gamer, and I am too. But that daily routine did not happen today, nope... today was different...

" Ohayo Rino-chan ! You're early today." _Is this the only time she realised this?_

" Ahh, yeah. I am quite early aren't I?"

" Ehh not really, we kinda arrived at the same time." _What the hell?_

" Oh ok, so how was your weekend?" _I bet it was fastastic with all the countless games that you were playing.._

" It was fine... kinda boring actually.." _Well, that's something different."_

" Why would it be boring? Did you play your video games and stuff?

" I did...but all of them ended pretty fast...probably because I've played them a lot of times now." _You don't say._

" Hehe. Well, I guess you need to find a new hobby." _As if, she would._

" Hell no! Why would I every give up my everlasting love for video games?"

" Ahaha, just kidding Aira-chan." _Then again, why would any of us do?_

But before we engage into another conversation, the bell rang and we both went to math class. As we went in the classroom, we received our daily greetings from the other students, most especially, the so-called "4 POPULS Onlehh!" group. They call themselves " the populs ", how freakin' stupid is that?.

" Hey Hipster Freaks! Haven't you gon' outta style yet?!"

" Oi! The 70s looked way better than the way you look now, freaks!"

" What's up Aira-chan, you look rather ravishing today, who did your look for you? Your grandmother?"

That last remark was cold. Who else could've said that other than Aida Akane? She was the so-called leader of all of them. As I look at Aira's face, I see a hint of sadness when Akane made that remark. I step forward..

" At least she didn't wear her make-up like she would as a drag queen. You watch your mouth, Akane." _Oh, shoot!. What the hell was I thinking?_

" You wanna end up with an even worse make-up than that of a drag queen, Aizawa?" _What did she just say?_

" Cus' Imma give you the make-up that would change the entire image of yo' face!" _What the hell did she just say? Is that even english? _After what she said, I could not hold the thought that was in my head...

" Bitch, please...English..do you speak it?" _Oh Burn! _

" What the hell did you just say to me, you litt-", before she could say anything else, our math teacher came in, and me and Aira escaped and ran for our seats.

" Miss Aida, have you lost your mind?" The math teacher said. There were a bunch of snickering heard from the other students.

Akane, feeling embarrased, just replied, " Gomenasai, sensei", and sat back down.

As for me, I felt victorious. I looked at Aira and gave her a smirk, she replied by mouthing the words " Thank you ", and I nod at her. But then, I shift my eyes to look at another pair of eyes looking at me. It was a guy, who had short black hair, had brown eyes, and was wearing a red v-neck shirt under his own black-colored uniform. He had this stern look on his face at first, but then he turned it into a smirk. And then, after that 5 second eye contact, he looked away. It felt weird, really really weird, for me. Why the heck was this guy looking at me? I felt my cheeks becoming flushed with redness because of that eye contact. A new student would be like so flushed with embarrasment if that happened on their own first day and probably be traumatized or something because of that eye contact. But since it was THAT guy, you'd probably be in trouble soon. Who is that guy? That was the so-called " Red Devil of Raira", Orihara Izaya.

I'm probably gonna be in trouble...


End file.
